Never Say Never
by Non-Sense Comics
Summary: Kind of slow in the being but it picks up really fast. their a stepmother, their dad wants what he wont take, the brothers actually get along and someone might die at the end of all this. thanx read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The last story I attempted to write had a less than satisfactory ending. So if the readers of fan fiction could give me another chance. I would love to try again. A second shot

Summary: If you keep your eyes closed long enough when you open them will thing be better or worse. Bad summary but a great story trusts me. Please read and review I want to know what you think.

Never Say Never

Chapter one: Things can get better.

Things have a way of always getting from bad to worst in the life of Kagome and Rin. First their parents pass away when the village was attacked. Then they were taken in by a less than perfect man.

"Why can't the two of you be more useful!" the drunken man raged on as he beat the two girls. People past by and took small glances at the commotion but did nothing to stop the violence. The girls curled up in a ball as he swung his belt at them. A man finally stops and grabbed the belt from the enraged man. The man had long silver hair and serious disposition.

"Stop this at once. Have you gone mad?" the silver haired man asked as he helps the girls to their feet.

"They are useless to me and I own them and have the right to do as I please." The man said as he staggered a bit.

"So you would kill them for being useless to you?" the man asked as the girls stood behind him.

"Yes!"

"I want to make you an offer rather than kill them let me buy them from you. I can make very wealthy for merchandise you don't want." The silver haired man held out a small bag heavy with gold coins.

"Fine," the man said snatching the bag away, "they are your problem now." He said staggering away from them.

He turned too looked at the two girls. They were bleeding and their clothes were covered in dirt.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Kagome and this is Rin," Kagome spoke and bowed a little.

"Lord Takahashi of the west." said and bowed at them.

"So do we belong to you?" Kagome asked shyly. She would always expect to be punished for asking questions.

"In a way I suppose. But no one person can own another. Lets go." Offered an explanation and they walked away from the crowed market place.

Please read review should I keep writing this story? I really have to know. Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

The last story I attempted to write had a less than satisfactory ending. So if the readers of fan fiction could give me another chance. I would love to try again. A second shot

Summary: If you keep your eyes closed long enough when you open them will thing be better or worse. Bad summary but a great story trusts me. Please read and review I want to know what you think.

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha characters do not belong to me.

Never Say Never

Chapter Two: Things can get weird.

"What do you think he'll do with us?" Rin asked as she and Kagome sat at the table eating. Lord Takahashi had brought them to his home. His wife seemed less than pleased with their arrival. The room was large and empty. The food was good or maybe they were just hungry.

"I don't know." Kagome answered and a tall man with short black hair entered the room.

"Lord Takahashi wishes to speak with you." He spoke firm and sure of his statement. Both Rin and Kagome got up and followed the man down a long hallway. The hall way had grand paintings on either side of it. They reached a double door. It was stained with deep brown paint. He opened the door and Lord Takahashi was sitting at a large desk. His presence was intimidation. They bowed and he motioned for them to sit.

He put a paper in front of the both of them.

"What's this?" Kagome asked as she took the paper in her hands. She couldn't read but she didn't want him to know that.

"These are my sons' marriage licenses." He said and Rin looked at him through narrow eyes. She picked up the copy that was in front of her. She could read but she was good at pretending she could.

"They need the signature of their wives and I want the two of you to be their wives." He said holding out two pens for us to sign with.

"Shouldn't have Ladies sign this," Kagome asked.

"I could but I want them to love like I once did." He put the pens down next to our hands. The girls just looked at each other. They took the pens in their hands and signed their names. They had nothing to go back to and this could be the chance to at least have a home. Forever…

"Good, you'll leave tomorrow. They boys live high in the timberlands so the trip will take a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha.

Thanks for the review. I really enjoy reading them and I hope I receive many more. Also I hope you like the story I hope to not disappoint.

On with the story.

Never Say Never

Chapter Three: Things can get odd

The trip took two weeks. Lord Takahashi gave them letters to give to the boys. They arrived to find an amazing view? The mountains were soaring high above the rolling grass covered hills. The flat land was filled with flowers and grassing goats and sheep. The wind blew through their hair. The wagon driver took the bags down and placed them on the floor.

"Good luck ladies" he said as he got back into the wagon seat and drove off.

"What do you think they look like?" Rin asked as she smooth out her dress with her hand.

"Probably really ugly if their father had to arrange a marriage." Kagome stated and Rin smiled a little. The afternoon came and went but still no sign of anyone. Rin and Kagome curled up on the porch with their bags as they night approached.

The next morning the sun was beaming onto their face. Kagome I wake to see intense golden eyes staring at her.

"AH!" she jumped back hitting her head on the door.

"Who are you?" he asked his silver hair shining in the bright morning sun. his eyes fixed on her as she rubbed the bump on her head.

"We have a note." Rin spoke softly to the tall silver haired man standing in front of her. He didn't speak he just watch as she reached for a paper and handed it to him. His cold expression sent shivers up her spine.

The two silver haired men looked so much alike. Kagome and Rin looked at each other in sock. The two men before them were handsome in too many ways. The girls could only stare as the taller man looked over the note. Rin cloche her bag as Kagome continued to hold her head.

"Wives!" the youngest yelled out in panic.

"This time father has gone too far." the oldest said ripping up the note. He was clearly upset about the whole thing, but his face devoid of all emotions.

"We don't want you here!" the youngest shouted at the top of his lungs.

"He is right you most leave at once." The oldest calm voice seems to hurt Rin the most.

"We don't have any where else to go." Rin said her eyes lined with tears.

"We don't care!" the youngest shouted once more.

"We are good at cleaning and cooking." Kagome blurted out softly as she stood to her feet. They had no place to go. She would rather her and her sister stay as maids than be kick into the darkness.

"Very well then," The oldest said taking Rin's bag. The youngest said nothing he just took Kagome's bag.

"My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. This is my brother Inuyasha Takahashi. You will call us Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha you will cook and clean for us in exchange for a place to stay." Each word he spoke colder than the next. He opened the door. At the sight of the house Kagome and Rin began to wonder if they cold lonely world would be better. The house was in shambles, the dishes were pilled high to the ceiling. The floor was covered in dust and food. The place was a mess. These men are not men they are pigs.

"We stay in the cabin in the timberland during the spring. The workers come up from the village to work with the goats, sheep and tend the field." Sesshomaru spoke as the girls look at the house in horror.

"Yea you wake up early and make our breakfast and lunch and we expect dinner ready at dusk or it's your asses. You understand."

"Yes we understand." They both said in unison not wanting to make the men mad.

"you are to never come up to the cabin unless you are told other wise." Sesshomaru said as he and Inuyasha turned to leave.

"oh and one more thing…never tell anyone that we are married," Inuyasha instructed as they left the house.

"I wish we could have just died." Rin said holding her tear stained face as she fell to the ground.

Well I hope you like this chapter. I hope to get plenty of reviews. Thanks for reading my story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thank you for the reviews. I'll try not to leave you all hanging. Well here goes chapter four.

Chapter Four: Things can start to look up.

It took hours to clean the house. The sun was setting and the sky was painted in shades of orange. The wind was blowing over the long grass. Rin and Kagome sat on the porch their faces covered with dust.

"I have never cleaned so much in my life." Rin commented as she exhaled. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should have took are bags and run." Kagome smiled a little as they saw the Takahashi brothers ridding towards the house. Rin and Kagome stood to their feet. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rode the horses to the barn. They came around to the house after awhile.

"Good evening," Rin and Kagome said in unison and bowed as the men just walked past them into the house. Both men sat at the table.

"Dinner now!" Inuyasha yelled and slammed his fist on the table. Rin and Kagome jumped a little at the tone of his voice.

"Well…" Rin said as her voice trailed off.

"Well what?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha snarled at Kagome who was looking at the floor.

"There isn't any food." Kagome finally spoke up but never stopped looking at the floor.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted rising to his feet snacking over the chair.

"Clam your self brother," Sesshomaru said plainly and stood to his feet and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked. He turned to look at her. His eyes were firm and cold.

"We are going to eat in town; the two of you can stay here." He said coldly and left the house.

"Useless," Inuyasha said as he too left the house.

"I'm hungry," Rin said as Kagome picked up the chair Inuyasha had snacked over earlier.

"It will be okay." Kagome said hugging her sister. They could hear each others stomach rumbling.

"Let's get some sleep." Kagome suggested as they headed for a small room they had cleaned and fix up as a room. It had lots of old blankets on the floor for a bed. The room had a small window. Kagome and Rin stretched out and exhaled as they relaxed on the bed.

The next morning they awoke to water being thrown on them. Their close were wet the whole room was drenched in water.

"Ah" Rin said and sat up. Her wet hair stocked to her face. Kagome was mad.

"Why did you do that!?" she screamed as Inuyasha laughed emptying the last of the bucket on her head.

"You look like a wet yak!" he laughed even louder. Kagome lost her temper and slapped Inuyasha across the face. Rin had a look of shock on her face. Inuyasha's face turned sideways his hair swung over his face. He turned to look at her. His face was red were she hit him. His eyes were filled with hate. He reached and grabbed her neck and slammed her into the wall.

"Big mistake Bitch," he said in a low growling voice.

"Stop!" Rin screamed and tried to get Inuyasha's hand from around Kagome's neck.

"Get out!" he shouted and pushed Rin away.

"I'm sorry please I didn't mean it." Kagome's voice was shaky. Her eyes were filled with tears about to spill over.

"Next time I won't be so forgiving." Inuyasha said letting go of her.

"This is your warning, never touch me again," His voice was low as he was close to her face. He left the room as Rin ran over to Kagome. They didn't say anything they just hugged each other and cried. Sesshomaru stood in the door looking at the two girls. They were on the floor rocking and crying.

"You have to go into town and buy supplies for the month." He said as he placed a large sum of money on the floor in front of them. Rin looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying. He didn't say anything he simple reached into his pocked and pulled out a handkerchief. She just looked at him as he moved close to her. He stretched out the handkerchief to her. She reached out took it she didn't want to make him mad like Kagome had done with Inuyasha.

"Now get to work. Tonight I expect dinner." He said and began to leave the room.

"Wait." Rin said in a soft voice. Even though his back was turned she could tell he was annoyed that she stopped him from leaving.

"How do we get to town?"

"Follow the road just out front. It will take you straight into the village." He left the room before she could ask anything else. She held the handkerchief in her hand it was soft and smelled really nice she used it to wipe her face.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Kagome spoke as she wiped her face in her sleeve.

"I just got so mad and then I slapped him." Kagome continued talking as she held her head.

"Let's try not to do that again." Rin said putting away the handkerchief Sesshomaru had given her.

"Yea. So we have to go shopping for food. We should get going."

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru called as they walked the horses out of the barn.

"What?"

"Did you hit that girl?" he asked flatly.

"No, I just grabbed her neck I just wanted to scare her a little." He said as they mounted the horses.

"Sesshomaru" he called to his brother.

"What?"

"Why did you give her your handkerchief?"

"it was old and unimportant I just want them to get to work." It was all he said to his brother as they rode off into the timberlands.

Kagome and Rin hand finally found their way to the village. It was small and quant looking. They were many stores lining the busy main street. Women were chatting and children were running around playing tag. They walked into the store.

"What can I do for you ladies?" A tall dark skinned man asked as they entered the store.

"We are shopping for the Takahashi brothers up on the mounting. We need food for a month, but we don't know what they usually buy. Could you help us?" Kagome asked as the man listen patiently.

"No problem they buy here all the time I'll have what you need in no time." He got busy gathering all the things they would need.

"I always thought the brothers lived alone?" the man asked as he pilled up box after box. Rin's eyes were wide open.

"I had no idea food for a month would be so much." She whispered to Kagome as the man continued to pile up the boxes.

"We are the maids. Is this supplies for a month?" Kagome asked as she held her head with her hand.

"When the brothers say a month they really mean three. Well that will be five hundred dollars." The man said with a smile as Kagome handed him the money. The man was nice enough to help the take the boxes out of the store. They sat on top of a box.

"How we gonna get this to the house?" Kagome asked as they afternoon sun ragged on.

"Hi" Kagome turned around to see who was speaking to her. It was a man with black hair and a sly smile.

"You look like you could use some help. My name is Koga. What would be your name my lady?" he said offering his hand and a smile. Rin nudged Kagome along to speak with the handsome stranger.

"Kagome and yes we need help getting this up to the Takahashi's place." She said shyly as she took his hand.

"Then we can help." An equally handsome man said as he joined them. He had long black hair and fair skin.

"I'm Naraku and I would be more than happy to help." He said and looked at Rin.

"And you are."

"Rin,"

"Pleasure," he took her hand and kissed it.

"So lets get these things load up." Koga said clapping his hands together as they loaded the wagon. The women enjoyed the wagon ride with the men. Koga and Naraku made them feel like things could actually look up for them. Naraku and Koga promised to come by the next day and see them.

Well hope this chapter was good. Looking for to reviews. Thanks for reading. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I now I said that I would stop the store but I received reviews that help me change my mind. Thanks to all who have read my story.

Chapter Five: Things can be great.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came back from the timber woods. They sat at the table and ate their dinner. Never once did they say thank you. The brothers left the table with out saying one word. Kagome wouldn't look at Inuyasha as he walked past her.

"Master Sesshomaru?" Rin said in a small timid voice. She was looking down the whole time.

"What?" he turned too looked at her. She didn't say anything. She held the handkerchief in her hand. He looked at her for a moment and took it from her hand. His hand gently touched her smooth skin. He just walked away tucking the handkerchief into his pocket.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked as she cleared the table.

"Nothing, let's get this place cleaned up." Rin said and helped Kagome clean up.

"I think Naraku is cute." Rin said her cheeks turning pink.

"Yea I think Koga is really cute too." Kagome said giggling a little. They finished cleaning and went to bed. They couldn't wait till they saw Koga and Naraku again.

It was dark when they woke up. Inuyasha smelled the air. He jumped out of his bed and headed down stairs. He saw Kagome taking something out of the oven.

"What are you making?" His voice was plain as he sat on the table. Rin didn't even turn to look at him. She put the lunch in small cloth bags. Kagome didn't say anything. Rin set the table and Inuyasha got impatient.

"Eggs, bacon, and muffins is that gonna be okay?" Rin said as she asked a question.

"I asked that wench to tell me." He said getting up from the table.

"Here." Kagome said as she turned around shoving a plate of food in his face. The smell swirled around his nose. He couldn't stay mad at her when he was so hungry. He took the food and sat at the table. Sesshomaru sat at the table and Rin bought him a plate. They ate and were on their way.

"Come let's get this place cleaned up." Kagome was very cheerful.

"Why are you so happy?" Rin asked as she cleared the table.

"Koga and Naraku are supposed to come over today or did you for get." She said smiling as they finished up the cleaning.

"Yea I hope Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't come home early for dinner today." Rin said snickering a little.

Both girls sat out on the porch. They could see the workers coming up from the village to work the fields. Kagome and Rin waved as Koga and Naraku made their way to the porch.

"Hi, you came," Kagome said blushing. Koga smiled at her reaction.

"Of curse I am here. I said I would." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Rin." Naraku spoke with a small smile on his face. The way he said her name made her blush.

"Yes."

"Would you like to go for a walk get to know each other a bit?" He said reaching his hand out to her.

"Sure." She blushed and placed her hand into his. They walked away leaving Kagome and Koga alone.

The wind blew through Rin's hair. She and Naraku walked through the long grass. The bright afternoon sun shined on them.

"So Rin tell me about your self." Naraku asked looking deep into her eyes.

"There isn't anything interesting about me. I would much rather hear about you." She said looking down at the green grass as the wind blew it around.

"Well I own a villa just north of here, but what I really want to know is something about you." He said taking her hand in his. Rin blushed as she felt his warm hand on her cold skin. She didn't want to spoil the day with her sad life story.

"Well I use to live in another village and then I moved here." She said looking at him.

"You're avoiding the question. But I can be patient and wait until you want to tell me." He smiled and kissed her hand. She smiled at him and blushed. This was the most she had ever blushed in her life. They lay in the grass and looked up at the clouds. She took a deep breath in look at him from the corner of her eye. The time seems to go bye very fast. She could feel the wind was getting cold. Naraku pulled her close to him self as they looked at the stars. The stars began to twinkle in the blue and orange sky.

"Can I see you tomorrow again?" Naraku asked as he helped her to her feet.

"You can see me everyday." She smiled and they walked back to the house.

Rin waved at him as he rode down the road. His long black hair swung in the wind. She was lost in thoughts.

"Were have you been?" she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see Sesshomaru. His face was stoic and firm. His eyes pierced into her very soul. She couldn't answer she couldn't talk. Her whole body was paralyzed with fear. He yanked at her arm.

Thank you for reading this later chapter. I hope it was a good chapter. I wonder what Sesshomaru is gonna do to Rin for not being home. Why didn't Kagome come to warn her about the time? Review if you like thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Authors note: Thank you to inulover2000 for the words of encouragement. Well here goes chapter six.

Never Say Never

Chapter 6: Things can go wrong.

"Were have you been?" Sesshomaru shouted at her as he dragged her into the house. Rin didn't no what to say. She looked around the house looking for Kagome. She didn't see her.

"well." He sat at the table and looked at her.

"I was out and the time got away from me." She said moving to the kitchen.

"You were with Naraku. Don't try to play for stupid. That man is dangerous." Sesshomaru's voice was icy and cold as he stood blocking her way into the kitchen.

"Why do you care? He was being nice to me! I like him!" Rin shouted to his face.

"You don't know him. Naraku is bad news. He just wants to get to me. Stay away from him." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"Because he likes me it has to be about you."

"Fine you can see him, but you can't stay here." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door. He opened the door and pushed her out. She heard the door slam shut behind her. She fell to her knees and began crying.

"I really like being with you Kagome." Koga said looking at the moon reflecting in the lake. The stars were twinkling in the sky.

"I like being with you too." She leaned on his shoulder as they look out to the sky.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Inuyasha asked as he got off his horse. They hadn't heard him come up. Kagome finally realized what had gone wrong. She had lost track of time.

"No I was just spending…"

"Save it. Kagome lets go."

"I can walk her back." Koga offered but Inuyasha just glared at him.

"No you can't and I want you off my property." Inuyasha said coldly and grabbed Kagome's arm. He dragged her along towards the horse. He got on and reached out to her.

"I rather walk." She folded her arms over her chest. He reached down and yanked her up.

"Hold on." He said hitting the side of the horse with his foot. When they got to the house Kagome could see Rin sitting on the porch. She jumped down and ran to Rin.

"Rin!" she yelled and ran to Rin.

"Kagome." Rin whispered as she looked up with tear filled eyes. Inuyasha walked past the both of them into the house.

"Let's go inside." Kagome whispered to trying to get her to stand up.

"No, he doesn't want me in the house because I want to see Naraku." Rin spoke with tears rolling down her face.

"Rin I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"This was all my fault I made you believe that we could be happy."

"It's okay." They embrace each other in a hug. The door slowly opened up.

"Come in." Sesshomaru's voice spoke softly and cold as they made their way into the house. He didn't say anything as he walked up the long squeaky wooden stairs. Kagome and Rin went to their room and lay awake the whole night talking.

The next morning Kagome and Rin made the breakfast and lunch. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ate their breakfast without saying a word.

"I'm sorry I won't see Naraku anymore." Rin said softly as she handed Sesshomaru his lunch.

"good." His voice was plain but his eyes seemed to be happy.

"I am sorry too." Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha his lunch. He didn't say anything he just took his lunch and headed to the door.

"Just stay away form Koga." He murmured as he walked onto the porch.

"I think that went well." They both looked at each other and began cleaning.

The sun was high in the sky as they sat on the porch. They could see a carriage making its way up the hill. The carriage stopped two well dressed women got out taking out their umbrellas.

"Who are you?" the woman asked and both Kagome and Rin looked at each other and then back at the women.

"We are the Takahashi brothers maid can we help you." Kagome said as they looked at the women.

"I am Lady Kikyo and this is Lady Kagura we are here to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome and Rin just looked at the two women they were real ladies. Kikyo had long black raven hair and a face which look like a porcelain doll. Kagura on the other hand was stoic her eyes were intense and level. She was actually pretty but scary.

"Sorry they are not here." Rin said smiling a contented smile. She was actually happy that Sesshomaru wasn't home. For some reason she wanted his cold ass all to her self.

"We'll come back." Kagura said as they headed back to the carriage.

"Who do you think they are?" Rin asked.

"Don't know." Kagome answered and rose to her feet.

"Lets start Lunch." They walked in to the house. When they men got back for dinner neither Rin nor Kagome told them about the two women who had stopped by. For the next few weeks the boys seemed to be getting more comfortable with having the girls around. Naraku and Koga have not been seen ever since the episode. Kikyo and Kagura continued to show up at the house looking for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but each time the men were nowhere to be found.

Lord Takahashi sent a letter alerting the boys that he and his wife would be stopping by for a visit.

Well I hope this chapter was good. I am not very good at drama but I will try my best. Rin/Sess will be getting together very soon. Some bad stuff will happen and hopefully I can make this a happy ending. Thanks to those who have read my story. Thanks to those who have reviewed my story. Pls. if you have any suggestions please drop me a line at I like suggestions they help make the story better. Thanks once again. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; Don't Own Inuyasha.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed with helpful hints on how to continue my story…they helped.

So here is chapter seven.

Never Say Never

Chapter Seven: Never Say No

Lord Takahashi and his wife were to arrive any minute for their visit but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were nowhere to be found. Rin and Kagome pasted the floor with agony as the sun sat in the distance. There was a knock on the door.

"Welcome please come in." Rin opened the door and bowed as both Lord Takahashi and his wife entered the house. Lady Takahashi was beautiful even though she tossed her coat at Kagome's head.

"This place is a mess." Lady Takahashi said as she passed her gloved finger over the table. The dust on her hand made her noise wrinkle.

"You told me these two girls would help keep the place clean, but look at this!" she showed the dirt to her husband as both Kagome and Rin bowed their heads.

"Please honey you most admit the place does look a lot cleaner than it has." He offered as he sat in one of the chairs.

"I guess so. The fact of the matter is that you have made our sons the laughing stock of high society by marring them to these things." She pointed at the girls with no regards to their feelings what so ever.

"I chose you from the undesirables of society if you remember correctly." He whispered into his wife's ear.

"It's not the same. I like Kikyo and Kagura why couldn't you have chosen them!" she asked as her husband tried his best to ignore his wife and the rather sad looks he was getting from the girls. He could imagine that the boys were being just as rude to them as their mother was being at the very moment.

"This is a good choice." Was the only thing he said to his wife? She continued to mumble under her breath about how displaced she was.

"Where are my sons?" Lord Takahashi finally addressed the two girls before him.

"They were supposed to be home hours ago." Kagome responded with a bow.

"Well don't just stand their looking daft. Offer us some tea." Lady Takahashi ordered as both girls vanished into the kitchen.

"She has a great attitude." Kagome said as she poured hot water into the tea pot.

"Tell me about it." A male voice could be heard coming from under the table.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she lifted the table cloth. He was crouched down under the small table. His knees pressed up against his chest.

"What are you doing under there? Your parents are waiting for you."

"I don't want to come out. Tell them we couldn't come home because of the weather." He said as Rin looked out the window to see the star filled night sky.

"No, get out from under there."

"Listen bitch you're my wife and I order you to entertain my parents."

"No."

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE WENCH!" just them Inuyasha say a familiar pair of boot.

"Inuyasha your mother would like very much to see you and your brother as well." Their father called and with that Inuyasha climbed out from under the table and Sesshomaru followed behind him. Rin and Kagome only looked at each other as they took the tea out. Lady Takahashi complained about the tea and later complained about dinner. Rin and Kagome finally gave up on trying too please the woman and went to make a room ready. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were just all smiles at their mothers' harsh words towards them. Lord Takahashi told the boys that they would come to loved the girls in time.

It was the next day and of course Lady Takahashi wanted nothing which was available at the house to eat. She sent Kagome into the village to by chocolate. Rin wished it was her going to the village away from this venomous woman, but never the less she stayed with her and tried to keep her happy. Lord Takahashi went with his sons early in the morning in order to talk to them without their mother.

Rin sat on the porch fanning her self with a piece of cloth. She had been running up stairs and down stairs trying to get everything Lady Takahashi need for her bath. The son was just peaking from behind the trees and the morning was still cool but Rin was still very hot from all the running.

"I require some tea." Lady Takahashi demanded as she sat in one of the chairs on the porch.

"I though you wanted hot chocolate and Kagome is not…"

"Did I say speak…" Rin shock her head no "then just do as you're told."

"Why do you hate me so?" Rin knew what the answer would be but she asked anyways.

"Because I can. I'm an old woman who has to find pleasure in the small things in life. I hate coming to this villa in the middle of nowhere. I wish the boys would have stay in the big city, but they wanted to cut timber and raise animals for money. So at the moment you are the person who has to take my tongue lashing so off you go." Rin was wide eyed at the woman's statement what had she just heard. She went to the kitchen to make the tea. One of the workers had come to told them that the men would be going into town to drink and they shouldn't wait up. This made Lady Takahashi even more upset. Luckily Kagome had come back so they could both share in Lady Takahashi's bad mood. They night dragged on both girls were glad when the cranky old woman went to bed.

"We should run away." Kagome said twirling her hair.

"And go were?" Rin asked as she looked up at the full moon.

"Anywhere that isn't here." Kagome complained.

"We should just stay and tuff it out here. Maybe some day we'll like it here." Rin responded as they hear laughing in the distance. Both Kagome and Rin stood up so they could see were the noise was coming from. In the distance they could see three figures staggering towards the house.

"Their drunk." Rin said as they stumbled onto the porch. Lord Takahashi had past out on the stairs and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were holding onto the post.

"Help us take him in." Rin demanded as she took hold of one of the older man's arms. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just stood there and looked at her.

"Kagome help me." Kagome took hold of the other hand and they dragged Lord Takahashi back into the house. They came back out to the porch to find the guys still holding onto the house.

"Come on." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the arm he stumbled into to her.

"yo mell nice." He managed to get out as they walked into the house.

Rin just stood there for a moment looking at Sesshomaru his glassy eyes and red face. He didn't seem like the type to get plastered but there he was hammered just like his brother.

"We were celebrating a great business deal." He explained as he reached out for her hand.

"You don't have to explain." She took his hand and led him into the house. Unlike his brother he was able to formulate sentences.

"I want to explain to you why I'm drunk. I usually don't do this but it was a great occasion. Father just had to take us to celebrate one drink led to another and before I knew it I was drunk." He told her as she helped him to the bed. She didn't say anything she just turned to leave. Her hand was on the door knob. The door creaked opened then she felt it slam shut again. Sesshomaru was standing right behind her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"stay." She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Thanks for reading. Well I have no idea what is going to happen next. Maybe she'll stay maybe he'll pass out or maybe some one will burst into the room. Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped me come back from my writers block. So I hope you liked the last chapter and here goes chapter eight.

Never Say Never

Chapter eight: Never Say No

"Stay" he whispered into my ear. The smell of alcohol was thick on his breath. I couldn't look at him. I kept my hand on the door knob the whole time. He had his hand pressed firmly on the door.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Rin said without looking back at him.

"You're my wife are you not?" he reached for her arm and turned her around so she could face him. Sesshomarus' golden eyes glowing in the light of the pale room. Rin felt her heart beating fast inside her chest. She tried to pull out of he grasp. She gasped when she felt his lips on her. Her mind was racing this was wrong but it felt so good. He pulled her close rapping his hands around her waist. She leaned into him and through her arms around his neck.

"I'll stay." Was the only thing she could get out he captured her lips again. They moved to the bed. She had never been with a guy before. She felt him undo her top. He pulled away and looked at her. His glossy intoxicated eyes looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't be scared" he reassured her as he kissed her neck.

"Ok." She responded and let him take her.

Rin awake to find herself still in Sesshomaru arms. He was sound asleep he looked so peaceful. He rested her hand on his face. He didn't move. She tried to pull away from him to get up before he awoke and find her in his bed.

"Don't leave." His eyes were still close and his voice was sleepy. He held on to her tighter.

"I didn't think you would want me here."

"I wanted you here from the moment you arrived. Why did you think I got so mad when I saw you with Naraku? I want you all for my self." His eyes were still closed as he kissed her shoulder.

"You do?" she asked as she turned around in his arms and looked at him.

"Yes I do care to go again." He kissed her as she giggled.

Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha sleeping her chest. He had refused to let her leave the night before. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. She rested her head on his. Inuyasha's hair smelled great.

"Kagome." His voice was low and muffled.

"Yes Lord Takahashi?" she could fell his noise wrinkle at the sound of his last name and title.

"Call me Inuyasha."

"Okay. Yes Inuyasha." She finally spoke.

"I like you saying my name. My head hurts can you make it better."

"sure." She ran her hand softly over her forehead. The alcohol was finally starting to rear its ugly head. He had said something to her that night she could only say was the liquor talking.

Flashback

"Kagome," Inuyasha managed to get out as she tossed him down on the bed.

"Yes sir."

"Come close." He reached out to her. Kagome handed him her hand he pulled her into him.

"Kagome no matter what I say to you. I love you." He rested his head on her chest and fell asleep.

End Flashback

Well hope you all like it. Next chapter coming soon. Hope the guys still feel the same when their mother finds about the girls.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks to all who have reviewed my story and help me with the writers block. Also thanks to those who do not review but read my story that means a lot to me. Also for anyone what has read my other story Sincerely Yours and thought the ending needed work your right and I am working on an ending as we speak.

Now on with the story.

Chapter Nine: Never get caught

Rin had managed to wiggle out of Sesshomaru's arms just before morning. She was in the kitchen making breakfast just before Lady Takahashi made her way to the breakfast table. Kagome wondered in the kitchen a few moments later. She had a large smile on her face she wanted so bad to tell Rin what had happened the night before. The men awoke with a great hangover.

"Good morning boys' husband." Lady Takahashi said in her proper lady like voice.

"Honey not so loud." Lord Takahashi said as he held his head with his hand. Rin brought over some coffee. The men gulp down the coffee as though it was a life saving brew. A loud nock on the door interrupted the trios coffee binge.

"Well don't just stand there get the door." Lady Takahashi pointed at Kagome who had just put her breakfast in front of her. She wondered over to the door.

"Lady Takahashi who are you?" came the sickly fake voice of Kagura as she walked into the room with Kikyo behind her. Kagome walked past them into the kitchen.

"I'm fine darling please sit down." The women sat down as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at their breakfast in the most ungentlemanly manner they could. Food was all over the place. It was like watching two very handsome dogs eat.

"So we are having a gala in a few months for the boys would you ladies like to come as their company for the evening." Lady Takahashi asked as Rin dropped a cup shattering at Kagura feet.

"Watch what your doing you stupid maid!" Kagura shouted at Rin; Sesshomaru through down his spoon and grabbed Rins' arm.

"Please excuse us." He said dragging her along. She had tears in her eyes as they reached the back of the house.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" she stopped as he kissed her lips.

"Don't worry about it. I hate that Kagura anyways." He spoke softly into her ear. She had a blush on her face.

"You should come as my company for the gala just to upset my stepmother." He asked her.

"She's not your mother?"

"No our real mother is not a lady so father married this woman to keep up appearances. So feeling guilty for not being with the woman he loved he is trying to make us fall in love with someone real." He said running his finger through her hair.

"I don't think your stepmother would approve of me being there."

"You have no idea how right you are." They both turned around to see her standing behind them. Her face was red with anger. She had her hands balled up in a tight fist.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked with rage in his eyes. Sesshomaru liked his privacy and being spied on even by his stepmother was out of the question for him.

"Long enough to see you getting attached to this thing."

"Who I like is of no concern of yours. You're not even my mother." He grabbed Rin's hand and walked away.

"She's only going to drag you down!" his stepmother yelled as she stood outside in the bright morning sun.

"I'll get them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha you will live to regret not doing as I say" she had a vile look on her face as she straightened her hair and head back into the house.

Well hope you are all liking the story so far ^_^ I really hope to hear from my regular reviewers Inu Daughter17 and Rashiq thanks for everything. Well later to all.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks to all who have read my story?

Chapter Ten: Never Leave Home

"Were did Kagura and Kikyo go?" Sesshomaru asked as he entered the house. His father and Inuyasha were standing in the living room.

"They left after Kikyo came into the kitchen and saw me and Kagome kissing. She said something about how revolting it was." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. He was glad to be rid of Kikyo.

"I have to leave boys your mother is already in the carriage. I will see you at the gala in a few months"

"Why do you put up with her?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin let go of his hand to go and join Kagome in the kitchen.

"Because I have too." With that their father left. They wouldn't from him for months. The next few months were great. The Takahashi men actually knew how to act like husbands despite there initial reaction to the women.

The Takahashi estate the day before the gala was buzzing with servants preparing for the event. They were weskit away to their rooms to unpack.

"Welcome to the Takahashi estate my name is Izayoi and I'll be showing around while you're here." She bowed and then looked back up. Rin and Kagome couldn't but notice how much this woman looked like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Thank you so much." Rin said and bowed to show her gratitude.

"Yeah we thought we would spend a lot of time lost while we were here." Kagome added as she too took a bow. Just them Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked in.

"Mom" Inuyasha said with the excitement of a child as he wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Mother" Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice as he bowed to his mother. She looked at him then threw her arms around his neck. Rin could have sworn she saw a small smile.

"Why do you stay here if father does not want you?" Sesshomaru asked his mother. Inuyasha gave his brother an annoying look.

"Yea you should come and stay with us." Inuyasha added feeling rather proud of him self.

"Boys we have been through this I like being near your father." She said with small tears wheeling in her eyes. Izayoi was a maid at the Takahashi estate before the Takahashi family purchased the estate. When their father saw her he begged his parents to let her stay. He soon fell in love with her. When he asked if he could marry her he was dinned the right to do so. His love for her was still great. They soon had two sons which he gave his name too. The woman who their father was forced to marry could have no children but he still had to stay with her. His wife hated Izayoi but their father would not send her away to appease his wife and Izayoi would never leave his side.

"Fine but we still think you should come with us." The two men said as they leave the room.

"So shall we get going?' she asked the two girls.

"Yes. I saw a garden out the window can we go there?" Rin asked rather shyly. She felt really bad for Izayoi how tragic it must be to be in love and not be loved back. They went out into the massive garden. Flowers as far as the eye could see. It was nothing like in the mountains were the snow had covered everything with a thick blanket of white.

"Father we wish to speak with you?" Sesshomaru addressed his father and motioned to the study.

"What's on your minds?" he sat down on his plush chair and leaned back.

"We want you to release mother so she can come back with us" Inuyasha asked with a stern tone to his voice.

"She will only come with us if you tell her its okay." Sesshomaru voiced from behind cold eyes.

"I think I visit with you boys would do her good." Their father agreed.

"Not for a visit but to live with us forever." Inuyasha said this time is voice was low and full of determination. He knew his father would never allow such a thing but they would even if they had to simply take their mother by force.

"I can't do that. I need your mother here with me."

"Why so she can serve you and your wife! She's coming with us even if we have to take her by force." Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the desk. He would not be dinned his mother. She was only a maid in his fathers' house and he would not stand by and see her treat like a maid anymore.

"Son you don't…" his fathers' words were cut off by a blood curdling scream coming from the garden. The three men ran out the house and into the garden. They were met by a trail of blood coming from the paths that lead into the maze. Izayoi was lying on the ground her clothing covered in blood. Her face was pale she was holding her side were she had been stabbed.

"She took them…" she said trailing off.

"Who did this to you?" Lord Takahashi asked as he held her in his arms.

"Lady Takahashi took them and stabbed me. You have to find them she said something about…"her eyes closed before she could say anything else. He picked up her limb body and took her into the house. She was still alive but had lost a lot of blood. She probably wouldn't survive the night.

"I have every available man looking for them we will find them." He said holding his wife's hand.

"We shall join them in their search." Sesshomaru said as he and Inuyasha kissed their mothers forehead and left the room.

Well hope you all liked it. Till next time ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed this story ^_^

Chapter Eleven: Never Say Die

Rin and Kagome woke up to find themselves bound in a dark room. The floor was hard and cold. The room seemed to have a draft.

"Rin are you okay?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rin whispered back. They slid close to each other.

"I wonder were we are?" Kagome asked as they heard a door slam open a peek of sunlight filtered into the room.

"I wish the boys were here to see this." Lady Takahashi whispered as she reached out for Rin's face. Lady Takahashi's snails scrapped Rin's soft skin. Kagome shuttered as she felt the woman's hands on her face the snails digging into her fair skin.

"At first I was simple going to send you away, but those two idiots' boys would probably go after you like lost puppies. So I have decided to kill you instead." She said taking out a knife the blade shining in the dim light of the darkened room.

"I always get what I want!" she shouted as she swung the knife and cut Rin's arm. Kagome screamed as the knife stabbed into her shoulder. The knife was covered in blood.

"If everyone always did as I say things would go so much smoother." She commented as she dug the blade of the knife into Rin's thigh.

"I know best!" she yelled and started stabbing both girls. She swung the knife wildly as both Rin and Kagome tried to shield themselves from the attack. Blood spattered all over the room. Lady Takahashi's face was covered in blood. She looked down at the two helpless girls. The look of terror in Rin's face and the look of despair in Kagome's face were not enough to stop the attack. She lifted the knife high in the air.

"Ah!" she screamed as the blade stopped short of Rin's face. Rin's eyes were shut tight and tears were rolling down her blood stained cheeks.

"I want to have a bit more fun." Lady Takahashi said as she laughed and turned to leave the room. The heavy door opened the sunlight poured into the room and then there was darkness again.

"Rin are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes are you okay." Rin replied her voice shaky from what had happened. They sat in silences for a moment. Then the door swung open once more. This time the door staid open letting the bright sunlight fill the room. They could see Lady Takahashi coming towards them with a bucket in her hand.

"You have to live do you understand." She said dumping the content of the bucket on then. Both girls cried out in pain as the warm liquid hit their wounds.

"Its just salt water for the wounds," She smiled and left the room.

"Have you any news?" Sesshomaru asked one of the guards who had just returned from his rounds. They had been searching for days and there was no sign of Lady Takahashi or Rin and Kagome. It was like they had just vanished from the face of the earth. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been searching non-stop for days until they finally collapsed from exhaustion. Izayoi was finally feeling a bit better and their father had not left her side for one moment. He wanted his wife's head for what he had done to the woman he loved. He was also feeling bad for not taking Izayoi as his wife in the first place.

"Father what if it's too late when we find them?" Inuyasha asked as he looks out the window at the afternoon sky. Sesshomaru walked up behind his brother and collared him up with his fist to his face.

"Don't you ever dare say anything like that again! She'll be alive when I find her." That was the most emotion Inuyasha had ever seen his brother show in all his life. Inuyasha simple nodded his head as his brother lowered him to the ground.

"Wake up!" Lady Takahashi shouted as both Rin and Kagome jumped up from their sleep.

"Let's see what fun game we can play today." she said dragging Rin out of the room as Kagome shouted after them.

Well that's it for know how you all liked it. Well till next time ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Well I hope you all enjoyed my story so far.

Chapter Twelve: Never Say Die: Part II

Kagome heard Rin scream from the dark hallway as the door slammed shut. She pulled her knees into her chest and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes tight as she could her Rin begging for Lady Takahashi to stop.

Rin was on the floor as Lady Takahashi took a hot poker and burned her on her back. Her dress burned onto her skin as the smell of burned flesh filled the room. A large man entered the room and looked at the seen.

"You called for me my Lady" he said bowing to the woman who had a sickening grin on her face.

"Yes, I have a job for you." Rin looked at both at them her eyes filled with tears and dried blood.

"Don't worry rape is so highly overrated. Have you ever been beaten within an inch of your life?" she asked with a wicked smile as the man grabbed her arm.

"No!" Rin screamed as the man's fist connected to her face. The man continued pounding her until his fist was dripping with the blood from her face. He kicked her once his arms were tiered from punching her. Rin was covered in blood her mouth dripped blood onto the floor. Her eyes were shut closed and soaked in blood.

"That's enough Naraku!" she yelled as the man landed one more kick. Rin looked at him from behind shut eyes. It couldn't be the same nice man she had met all those months ago. But it was him; he ran his blood covered hands through his hair making it sticky with blood.

"You should have been my woman. If I can't have you none can." He whispered into her ears. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the room. Naraku roughly tossed her into the room. Rin hit the ground and bounce. Kagome slid close to her but she was grabbed by the arm and pulled out of the room.

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed as the door was slammed behind her. Rin was left in the dark room. The hot blood running down her throat was her only meal in days. She tried to pull her self up and lean on the wall but the pain was too much. Naraku had seem like such a nice guy and he took the news of her not wanting to see him anymore so well when she had told him. She remembered the day he came by and she told him about how wonderful everything was between her and Sesshomaru and how she wanted to give their relationship a try. He wished her luck and gave her hug before he left. Guess he was more upset than he looked at the moment.

She could hear blood curdling screams coming from Kagome. She closed her eyes and banged her head on the wall behind her. Maybe if she was past out it would block out the noise and the pain.

"Kouga why?" Kagome asked as blood rolled down the side of her mouth. His face lacks that gentleness it once had. He reached out and cupped her face in his bloody hand.

"If I can't have you what makes you think I was going to let that infantile pup have you!" he smack her face with his other hand. Blood from her face splattered on the wall.

"But you said it was okay. That you understood…" she stopped talking when she felt his heavy hand hit her face.

"I lied I was pist at you for that, but know I can sleep nights knowing you'll be dead and not with that mutt." He hit her again this time she fell to the ground with her hands bound she couldn't brace her self. Her head hit the concrete and blood gust out soaking her raven colored hair.

"She had better not be dead." Lady Takahashi asked as she stepped in the blood. Kouga grabbed Kagome by the arm and yanked her up she made a moaning sound.

"She's still alive." He said dropping hard onto the floor.

"Take her back to the room." Lady Takahashi ordered as he dragged her back to the room. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room.

Sesshomaru passed the floor of the library as one of the guards entered the room.

"Sir we think we have something." Sesshomaru listened as the man began to speak again.

"One of the guards saw Naraku heading into the forest and followed him to a small cabin in a clearing. Lady Takahashi opened the door for him. Maybe the girls are there." The man said nodding his head feeling very proud of himself.

"Then what are you waiting for to retrieve them!" Lord Takahashi shouted from the open door.

"We are awaiting intrusions." The man bowed to show respect.

"We'll while we stand here and talk about she could be killing them." Inuyasha a shored them his voice had a sense of surrender. Sesshomaru looked the worse of all he never had the chance to tell Rin how much he really loved her.

"Let's go get our women." Sesshomaru said and he and Inuyasha left the room.

Well that's it for know I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I hope they find the girls alive, didn't see the Naraku and Kouga thing coming. Well till next time ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Well thanks for all the reviews. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Thirteen: Never give up

Rin awoke to the taste of blood in her mouth. Her hair was stuck to her face. The blood had crusted over her face. She opened her only good eye to look around. She saw Kagome curled up beside her.

"Kagome." She called out in a whisper coughing up blood as the name escaped her mouth. Kagome shuffled slightly but didn't make the efferent to sit up. The rope that bound their hands had sawed its way through their skin.

"How long do you think we've been here?" each word was pain for Rin as blood gushed out her mouth. She had been beaten several more times by Naraku. She shuttered as she though about how he had touched her Naraku's hands roaming her body and playing in her blood. She was disgusted with her self.

"It feels like an eternity." Kagome managed to choke up. Rin could hear her cough up what could have been blood. They were both so weak. Death was the only thing else that Lady Takahashi could do to them. She didn't kill them she kept them alive. Between the beaten and the painful salt bath death would have been a welcome relief.

The door swung open again. Rin felt a pair of strong arms reach out and pick her up. She shut her eyes tight. Maybe if they thought she was death they might leave her alone. Another man rushed in past the room and picked up Kagome who was unconscious from blood loss. Maybe this time they were going to die. Rin counted her self lucky when she fell unconscious.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned as he looked at her his eyes seemed sad. She had to be dead. His face never had a hint of emotion her Sesshomaru was always in control. She reached out and touched his face. He was there with her maybe she really was dead. But heaven was supposed to be happy. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Sess what's the matter?" she knew he would only tell her if he wants to.

"You're giving up you're leaving me." He said and reached out to touch her face but then changed his mind and pulled his hand back.

"Sess I'm so tiered everything hurts. I just want to sleep." Rin said softly as her hand slid of his face and she fell to the soft ground. The tall grass and wild flowers all round her. She looked up and finally notices the blue sky and the bright sunshine all around. The towering trees and the snow covered mountains in the distance. She loved the outdoors. She took a deep breath in the sweet smell of flowers. Tears began to roll down her face.

"You can't leave me I order you to stay with me." His voice was commanding as he sat down next to her.

"I love you Rin." He pulled her close to him and whispered _I love you_ over and over into her ears. They laid in the cool grass in each others arms. She couldn't stop crying even though the words leaving his mouth were the ones she wanted to hear. She just wished she was still alive to hear them.

"I love you Rin please don't leave me." He kissed her passionately, she kissed him back.

"I love you too Sess." She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Kagome?" she heard her name called she wrinkled her noise at the bright sun in her face.

"Kagome?" this time the voice was more forceful and pushed her a little.

"No…" she winced in pain and tried to pull away.

"Kagome you wench open your eyes!" he eyes shot open at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Kagome sat up and looked at him for a moment. She jumped up to a sitting position and reached out to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I thought I had lost you Kagome." He squeezed her tighter.

"I'll never leave you Inuyasha, I love you." She said squeezing him closer smelling his hair. She knew she dying and that Inuyasha wasn't really there but she wanted to say the words anyways.

"I love you more than you know." He pulled away from her and kissed her on the lips. She could fell the warmth from his lips on her cold ones. She wanted to be always with him but life was having other plans for her.

"Don't ever leave me Kagome don't you ever give up!" he yelled as she could fell her self sleeping into darkness.

Rin awoke to find Naraku kissing her passionately. She was dreaming everything was a dream and now Naraku that bastard had his hands all over her. She tried to wiggle away from him but that only got her a hard smack to the face. She could hear Kagome's weak cries for help. They were in the same room being abused by the men they once thought they could come to love. Naraku was kissing her blood covered neck and trying to rip of her close.

"What are you two doing!" she was never glad to her Lady Takahashi's voice more in her life as she was at that moment.

"I already told you two animals that rape is overrated. One of the guards has informed me that they already know were we are so we need to get ready." She grinned and Kouga and Naraku took the girls back to the cold dark room they had come to call home.

Well I hope you liked it. Till next time happy reading ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Thanks to all who reviewed and all who read my story. Well here it goes. Oh Merry Christmas, Happy Honokaa, and Happy Holidays.

Chapter fourteen: Never Leave

Lady Takahashi walked out of the small cabin to find her husband and her two stupid sons. She smiled as Kouga and Naraku dragged Kagome and Rin out of the house. The girls faced had turned purple and black from the beaten. Rins arm was twisted out of shape it looked broken. Kagome's leg dragged limp behind her it was broken for sure. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled as the guards held them back.

"Just give us the girls and everything will be forgotten." Lord Takahashi begged as she placed a knife firmly to Rin's neck.

"No! if you have done as I said these two girl would not have suffered such a faith." She said and cut a little into Rin's bruised covered neck. Sesshomaru longed to reach out and kill the woman he once had to call mother.

"What do you want in exchange for their lives?" Inuyasha looked down his tick bangs covering his face.

"You let me leave and when I am safe I will free the girls." She said a wicked smile on her face.

"Done!" Sesshomaru spoke up. Naraku and Kouga dragged Rin and Kagome into the woods behind Lady Takahashi.

"We have to follow them." Lord Takahashi said as the guards mounted their horse.

"No, the boys will go alone." Everyone looked confused.

"If she sees a great army coming after her she might kill the girls." He said and sent the boys on their way.

The woods were quiet. Rin could hear leaves crunching under foot. The sound of the wind resoling through the leaves strikes of sun filtered through the trees.

"when I am gone you kill them. Beat them to death, stab them with a knife, bash them in the head with a rock, throw them of a cliff… just make sure you kill them. Until them you can do what you want to them." She tossed her shall around her head and vanished into the jungle.

"I like the way she thinks," Naraku said licking his lips. He leaned in and kissed Rin's neck. She didn't have the energy to fight or struggle. He lifted up her dress. He felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Ah!" Naraku screamed and dropped Rin on the ground. Sesshomaru was standing behind Naraku with a sword in his back. Inuyasha was standing over Kouga with the sword jammed into his side.

"Rin," Sesshomaru asked. She moved a little at the sound of her name. She wanted to just die.

"Rin open your eyes please don't leave me," he pulled her close to him self and whispered into her ears. He nuzzled his face into her neck.

"you can't leave me," his voice was more demanding this time she had to live for him. She moved a little he pulled back and saw her eyes open.

"Rin," he was please she had opened her eyes for him.

"Naraku" she said weakly. Sesshomaru felt disgusted that she had confused the two of them.

"Naraku," she said this time pointing weakly. Naraku rushed up behind Sesshomaru a sword in his hands. Naraku fell to the ground dropping the sword. Inuyasha had stabbed Naraku and decapitated Kouga. Both men were dead. Sesshomaru gathered Rin in his arms and headed for his horse. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and mounted his horse.

Sesshomaru paste the floor and the doctor worked on Rin. He had a look of fright on his face. What would he do if she didn't make it? He felt an arm on his shoulder as the thought over took him. It was his father with his mother.

"She'll be okay." His mom told him and wrapped her arms around him. The doctor walked out of the room his clothes stained in blood.

"She wants to see you," the doctor wiped his hands in a cloth.

Well all hope you all like it. Till next time ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha.

Happy New Years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2010 I hope everyone gets everything they want in this New Year. Well I think this is the last chapter unless you guys don't like the end.

Chapter Fifteen: Never Say Never

Rin was laying in the bed her smooth skin covered in blemishes and cuts. Sesshomaru walked into the room. He wanted to hold her but he knew he couldn't. She moved a little and opened her eyes.

"You wanted to see me." He moved close to the bed and sat on the chair by the bed.

"Yes…" her voice was weak. She reached her small hand to him. He took her hand and brought it to his face.

"You don't have to say anything back, but I wanted you to know that I love you very much." She whispered every word and then she closed her eyes.

"No!" he shack her but she didn't open her eyes. She had a small smile on her face.

"I love you too Rin, but you have to come back. Please." He begged into her chest. The doctor walked into the room. She was gone and she wasn't coming back.

Sesshomaru buried Rin under a cherry blossom tree. She would have liked all the wild flowers in the summer. He thought to himself as he placed flowers in the grave. He would talk to her for hours. Inuyasha and Kagome would sometimes join him on his visits. Kagome had a baby girl she named Rin in memory of her sister. Their step mother was found at the bottom of a cliff. She had been killed by bandits shortly after she escaped.

Sesshomaru never thought he would miss Rin so much. He should never have said never too falling in love.

Will that's the end of the story I hope it was good. Well later ^_^


End file.
